The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved voltage monitoring system that utilizes first and second monitoring applications that exchange encoded channel numbers with one another that are associated with a first common channel in a first bank of channels and a first common channel in a second bank of channels, respectively, of an analog-to-digital converter to confirm that the first and second monitoring applications are reliably obtaining desired voltage values from the first common channel in the first bank of channels and the first common channel in the second bank of channels, respectively, which are electrically coupled together.